Turnamet WHAT TURNAMET
by shippo-kun
Summary: A young man appers from America and joins the crew blah blah balh (suk at summrys)
1. WEAR AM I AND WHY IS HE GROPEING ME!

The Tournament  
  
By: shippou-kun  
  
Notes: This is my FIRST fic so cut me a bit of slack! And the new person is based off of myself. I do take tae kwon do but I am exaggerating my abilities quite a bit (well some of them) Tips are appreciated as well as incite thnxs. Also were assuming every one can speak perfect English! (Also nunchucks are the two sticks connected by a chain or string)  
  
Chapter one: WHO ARE YOU WEAR AM I AND WHY IS HE GRABING MY BUTT!  
  
A young man dressed in normal karate pants and a grey t-shirt a black belt around his waist and a pair of nunchucks in the back of it (the belt)was wondering though the forest in a state of utter confusion "I was on my way to practice and now look what happened! Shit I am so dead when my mom finds me!" He grumbled to himself. A few minuets of wander grumbling, cursing and more cursing, he stumbled onto a small camp site. (Oh I wonder who's this is….der) "Thank god, people! I'll just wait here until they return" He thought to himself while breathing a sigh of relief. After a while when the people did not return he started to become curious and look around the camp. Soon he noticed a few items….out of place. "The hell is this? A staff, an old sword, a friggin huge boomerang, an old school set of bow and arrows and neat pile of clothes next to a burning fire" He half whispered half thought while he poked around with his bare foot.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" said a tall man with long white hair, yellow eyes, and dog ears. When the young man said nothing the older one flexed his claws threateningly. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!" said a female voice. As the words left her mouth the necklace the older boy was wearing glowed and he plummeted to the ground.   
  
"Bitch" Inuyasha mumbled as he munched dirt. To which the girl replied by stepping on his spine while trying to greet the newcomer "Hello my name is Kagome what's yours?" she asked kindly while extending a hand which the young man took with a smile (Is that a Japanese custom or only English?) "My name is Zane, Would you know wear I am I was on my way to class when I crossed a street nearly dogging a car and walking thorough this forest then I was hear" He said with a smirk and a shrug.  
  
"Wait! DID YOU SAY CAR!" said Kagome with a look of utter shock plastered on her smooth features.   
  
"Um yes why?" Said Zane a bit confused thought this wasn't new for this day.  
  
"Dude this is feudal Japan there aren't any cars here!" replied Kagome with a worried look.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUDEL JAPAN?!" said Zane a look of chaos on his face "IM FROM MODERN AMERICA"  
  
"Oh another person from Kagome-sama's era" Said a person from behind. All of a sudden Zane started to blush. He then took a step forward spun on his heel and cracked the person on the head with his nunchucks and then round house kicked him in the ribs.  
  
"OKAY WHO IS THAT WHY IS HE TOUCHING MY ASS AND WEAR THE FUK AM I!!!?" Roared Zane.   
  
Then another female appeared from out behind a tree wearing a simple kimono.   
  
"This is Miroku." She said with a frustrated tone. "He must have thought you to be a girl. I apologize for his actions….He is always like this" she sighed. To which Kagome added "And yes you are in feudal Japan and until we find away to get you home your stuck here."  
  
Zane simply added "Shit" and he tucked his nunchucks away and flopped down on a stump holding his head "What am I gonna do"  
  
Whadija think? Be gental I'm new at this! I have an idea for what I whaanna do next.   
  
Do yall have any tips 


	2. Its all fun ang games till he wakes up!

The Tournament  
  
Chapter to: It's all fun and games till he wakes up  
  
It has been one year last Tuesday since we left Zane and the crew. Many things have happened friendships formed, battles one, skills gained. And most of all, the jewel was completed. Kagome still spent more time in the Feudal era than hers. Zane had grown close to every one, but closer to one, Ayame. She didn't mind listening to him rant (a rare skill), she was always happy to spare with him, and could always calm him down when something went a rye. (Is that spelled wrong?) So we join them now (god that's corny, I half expect to see the crocodile dude pop out and scream "CRICKY" and wrestle something) Ayame and Zane hiding in the forest, Sango bathing with Miroku peeping, Inuyasha perched out by the well waiting for Kagome to return with ramen, and Shipou playing in the village.  
  
"HAH, I told you Inyasha would sit in THAT tree common pay up!" Whispered Zane to Ayame with a smirk.  
  
"Yes but you got the wrong branch so it doesn't count." She replied coolly try to hold back a grin.   
  
"Keep your voice down! Do you really want to wake him!?" he practically shouted.  
  
"Oh look who's talking now! You have to be the stupidest huma-" She suddenly stopped talk as a clawed hand came to rest oh her shoulder. She turned to look at the assailant with an innocent grin.  
  
"Am I interrupting something…personal?" He asked with his custom smirk of "Your ass is grass!"  
  
Thinking quickly Zane jumped from wear he was crouching to kick Inuyasha in the head with his heal, not hard enough to really hurt him but enough to slow him down a bit. Landing between the two Zane spun and jumped onto Ayame's back. Ayame then turned her head and stared at him with a slight pink tint to her smooth cheeks. She was lovely at that moment, but only that moment, because the next she was screaming her head off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted glaring at the human on her back.  
  
"Do you need instructions? RUN you idiot!" Screamed Zane as he noticed that Inuyasha started to stir. With out another word Ayame tore of into the forest with Zane on her back dodging branch and boulder alike. After a few minuets she jumped from a small hill only to land in a shallow river. After the water settled they just looked at each other for a few moments time standing still as the two friends gazed into each others eyes. Zane was the first to crack, Ayame wasn't far behind. Both human and demon lay rolling in shallow water in laughter.  
  
"Did you see his face? HAHA he looked like we had interrupted a tender HAHA moment between him and Fluffy!" Said Zane in a mocking the words tender moment, tears starting to well up in his eyes.  
  
Ayame was hardly able to speak from the laughter but after a while she regained her composer. "Have you seen his mate? A griffin! They moved to England."  
  
Zane simply rolled his eyes and lightly flicked her on the nose "He married a woman _from _England_ named_ Griffin."   
  
He then stood, and held out his hand for her which she smiled at and took, but much to his dismay she then put her foot on his chest and flipped him over her head. He did a quick summersault on the shore line and recovered by spinning on his knee while the other leg was extended tripping Ayame swiftly. With out a second thought he sprung up and put his foot next to her face. He then made a face at her and smirked. "HAZA I win again!" Ayame just smiled and nodded towards her lower half. When Zane looked he saw her sword tip next to his crotch. She smirked and added "You can kill me boy but you'll be singing soprano for the rest of you life!" (I don't own that movie they do)  
  
This made Zane laugh softly to him self. He moved his foot back to his side and helped her up which she accepted with out incident. They walked off into the forest towards the village and hopefully a less angry Inuyasha. There hands occasionally brushing together.   
  
End chapter!! YAYE that was sooooo much better than last time!mill start to introduce the tournament in the next chapter or I plan to it just kinnda happens 


	3. Questions, Questions that need answering

The Tournament  
  
Chapter 3: questions, questions that need answering  
  
Zane's pov  
  
It was a warm day, lazy day with nothing to do but think on the past year in the Feudal Era. Every since the completion of the jewel there hasn't been much to do. All the demons have pretty much given up. Not that I was ever the top fighter, that slot was pretty much encased in stone with Inuyasha's name written all over it. I usually just took care of human's that would try to attack Inuyasha and the others while they were wounded. Unlike the others I don't have demon abilities, a big vacuum cleaner in my hand, or spiritual powers. All I had was skill and a human weapon. Granted Kagome and Kaede blessed it so I could kill a demon if I had to but most demons are twice my size at best. Can you kill a demon with kicks and punch's? Not unless you're a saint. A mark I fall far from though I do have my moments…  
  
FLASHBACK SEVEN MOUTHS EARLYER   
  
(Note means narrators voice adding in commentary)  
  
"I'm bored are we there yet? Koga? Hello I'M TALKING TO YOU" Whined Shippou.   
  
"Shut your hole runt or I'll shut it for you!" Barked Koga  
  
THWACK "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he howled, as a large bump rose on his skull. And I walked by swinging my nunchucks around whistling innocently.  
  
"That's no way to talk to a child!" I commented in a sing-song voice.  
  
Koga had told the group that he knew of a shard in the mountains near by. Personally I believe it was simply so he could be near Kagome. The world's first case of stalking how fun. Also a young wolf girl had followed him. Her name was Ayame; she seemed to be obsessed with him. Rather ironic really. She was quite pretty.   
  
"Unless those want to be the last words from you mouth I would put those little sticks away!" Warned the male wolf with a snarl.  
  
"Blah Blah Blah! God you sound like Inuyasha when Kagomes been away for a week." I retorted.   
  
Apparently Koga doesn't like being mocked because he threw a punch at me. That wasn't the problem I swiftly ducked and smashed him in the nose with my palm.   
  
My abilities may not be the best for demon fighting but the rock for showing off.   
  
The real problem was Kagome. She was bitchy that weak. Inuyasha knew why, I guessed why. But every one else had to suffer not to say I didn't make her angry one or twice, unfortunately this being one of those times.  
  
"Zane! Koga! Knock it off or I am going to take my arrow and-" She then whispered the next part next to are ears, words to horrible to even think of.   
  
"Yes ma'am!" Koga and I replied in unison scared out of our wits.  
  
"Oi wench leave em alone." Inuyasha said lazily. It was one of the few times he every stuck-up for anyone against Kagome's will so I took it as a good sign. But unfortunately this was neither the time nor the place.  
  
"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT SIIIIIIIIIIIIT" Kagome Screamed. Koga, Ayame, and Shippou had to cover there ears from the screeching. Personally I knew when a girl was angry for THIS particular reason its best to know you're always wrong there right so deal with it.   
  
After an hour and 36 sits had passed we resumed traveling but it didn't take long until Kagome though she felt something and since Miroku was in the back f the line and she in the front it had to be a shard. Inuyasha saw this cave in the distance and if course Miroku found it was "evil" and it needed investigation. When we arrived it was empty except for the odd draft that seemed to be coming from the floor.  
  
"Well this is odd!" Said shippou voicing every ones thoughts. Every one drew there weapons, I drew min knowing it probably wouldn't do any good. Then the oddest thing happened. A strange little man walked out. He was very old but the seemed to have the energy of a child.   
  
"Who the heck are you?" asked Kagome in a testy tone.  
  
"I am the demon illusionist!" Said the old man as if every one in the world knew it.  
  
The little dude brought his hand up and a small egg appeared in it. As he bright his hand down the egg grew and started to hatch. He then tossed onto the ground and a baby dragon appeared, though it didn't stay a baby for long it eminently grew until it took up the whole room. It in haled once and then exhaled. Every one was caught off guard and flung against the wall in different directions. Kagome was rendered unconscious immediately. Every one else either landed on some one or didn't hit there head. Inuyasha ran at the old man with his sword drawn. In a single slice the man arm was no more. But it hung onto the tetsiga at if it were still attached. It crawled up the sword and onto the half demons neck.   
  
Obviously I was thankful I had used the restroom before entering, because I was freaking out. This was no big deal for them but for me it was like a horror movie wear the blonde girl has already fallen! (In horror all movies the most attractive blond girl will die usually by falling while being chased) to say the least I was scared beyond belief. But I wasn't gonna die with out a fight! Though by the looks of it, it was gonna be a short one  
  
The arm was choking Inuyasha to death! He struggled with it but for some reason couldn't get a hold on it slowing darkness overtook him and he passed out. The arm then threw his body out of the cave but still in harms way. Next the old man turned on Sango and Miroku. HE threw two more eggs onto the ground. One turned into Naraku or rather his pelt. He charged at Sango, she didn't think twice about it. She immediately side stepped and stabbed him with her katanna. But as she drew it back the pelt fell off. Under it was Kohaku grabbing his chest wear her sword had been. He silently mouthed the words,  
  
"Why Sango?"  
  
He the staggered out of the cave and fell. Scared out of her mind Sango fallowed closely behind. When she reached her fallen brother she started to cry. Something about that enchanted her. She couldn't stop crying she didn't know why. She knew she had to help her friends but she couldn't move.  
  
The second egg that was aimed at Miroku opened to revile another Miroku! Miroku assuming it was an evil demon he attempted a spell scroll to destroy it. Much to his dismay the copy attempted the same thing with the same effect, nothing. Miroku wasn't done yet; he attacked with a side swing of his staff the copies head. The copy did the same the staffs bouncing off each other harmlessly. The monk launched another attack with similar results. The batted staffs back and forth for some time the copy mimicking his every move until they had exited the cave. Then an idea struck the monk, he set down his staff and stood there. The copy did the same. Miroku knew that if he moved the copy would interfere so he was stuck.  
  
By now it's me, shippou, Ayame, and koga that are still cable to fight. I cant take a demon shippou is to weak Ayame isn't the worlds best fighter and koga is only one demon so I was very nervous and by this time it is coming down to keeping the casualties low  
  
"Shippou leave this moment!" I said in a grim voice  
  
He just looked at me his eyes wide and full of terror and shook his little head and said he would stay till the end. It was the bravest thing I have ever seen. What I did next I've both regretted and approved of from that day on. I took my nunchucks and knocking him out with a single blow. I then grabbed his body and ran for the exit.  
  
That when the old man made his move.... he slapped Ayame to the other side of the room rendering her unconscious. What he then said to koga will probly haunt him the rest of his days.  
  
"Wolf, the floor your standing isn't real I've been supporting you from the beginning"  
  
Koga had a look on his face as though his heart had exploded stopped and has been ripped out all at the same time.  
  
"just for fun ill allow you to save ONE of the girls." calked the old man." so which will it be young wolf?"  
  
Koga then made the split desision he ran strait for kagome.  
  
by now I had lost all rational thought I don't know what drove me to do what I did maybe I was lonely and could stand to see a pretty lady suffer maybe I wanted it to end or maybe I was just horny but I did it anyway  
  
I made a mad dash for Ayame. The "floor" was wearing off; it now had the consistency of beach sand. I finally got to her side; she was slowly being coming conscious.  
  
I could never tell if she knew thought is was koga or knew it was me  
  
As I threw her onto my shoulders the floor was loosing its stability fast. I ran, I ran for all I was worth. I was near the entrance when it happened. The floor gave way. But with the last ounce of traction I through her body towards the entrance of the cave. The last thing I remeber is seeing her land safely on the other side then hitting something soft and warm.  
  
I had not known it then but kilala dived in just after the floor gave way and managed to catch me before I hit the floor below and shortly after wards Miroku and sealed the doorway to the cave and destroyed all the illusions. Sango stopped crying, the copy left Miroku alone, and Inuyasha woke up with nothing but a head ache  
  
End chapter WOW WAS THAT LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm getting help from a friend so they should be longer and better 


	4. The follow up

The Tournament  
  
Chapter 4: The follow up  
  
I didn't figure out who was talking above me until I awoke the next day but now I just laid there and listened.   
  
"He saved your life you know," some one said in a cool soothing tone "You should at least thank him."  
  
"But he's a human!" said the second voice as if they were talking down to me from afar.  
  
"Your point being." Said the first in an annoyed tone. "I'm human, were not all inferior!"  
  
"Okay your right I'll thank him when he wakes up, by the way why did he pass out?" said the second in a curious voice.  
  
"It was the quick change in altitude from high to low, humans can't take that kind of change that quickly." Said the first  
  
I didn't know it at the time but as my thoughts started to come easier I quickly realized it was Kagome talking with some one else   
  
"But why didn't Koga save me? I'm his future mate!" Said the second voice in a mixture of hate sorrow and betrayal.  
  
Kagome was silent. She knew it was best not to tell Ayame that Koga had saved her rather than one of his own. It would destroy the image of her beloved Koga.   
  
It was then I went back to sleep, or rather I rolled over ungracefully. They new instantly I had heard every thing. I would have traded any of my worldly possessions to see the look on there faces at that very moment.  
  
Unfortunately I did not posses this same wisdom. A few days later Ayame asked me why I saved her. Like and idiot I told her without hesitation. She was furious with Koga to say the least. She ran to the waterfall where his den was in a blind range. She told us she merely slapped him and would never speak to him again. I didn't believe it for a minuet, and I'm sure no one else did. The next time we saw him, his face was supporting a rather large scar. Or really four large scars.   
  
When she returned she seemed embarrassed and humbled. Nothing unusual happened until nightfall. Every one else was asleep but me. (Oh sure lets stick the friggin n00b with first watch) She walked over to me and sat down. There was an odd silence between us. She swung her head back and gazed at the stars. A million little dots in the sky each gazing back at her. I was the first to speak.   
  
"You're lucky," I said calmly "wear I'm from you don't see stars, there is too much pollution in the air."   
  
She was silent except for a slight hum of pity.  
  
"Are you going to travel with us from now on?" I questioned "Sure Inuyasha is a jerk but he has his moments and I'm sure you can handle the Monk. Every one else is friendly and you welcome to sta-" I was cut off by her falling into me and sobbing uncontrollably into my chest. It is safe to say I hadn't held a crying girl before. I wasn't really a ladies man back in my own era. (Don't go there griffy) So I did the best I could. I held her gently and stroked her hair, confused out of my wits wondering what I had done wrong. After a few minuets her sobbing slowed to a sniffle and she started to speak.   
  
"Thank you human for saving me when no one else would, I can't believe Koga betrayed me for that wench! What does she have that I don't? Tell me!" she demanded still in my arms.  
  
Now I was confused what could I say that would make her feel better? I just did what I always do in those situations. I winged it   
  
"Nothing, you have every thing she has and more. You're far more beautiful, you're stronger and I'll bet smarter than her." I whispered gently in her ear. This seemed to work. I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
I was doing my best to calm down this demon girl in my arms. Which is NOT and easy task. But the odd thing is I felt like we were being watched. Now he will never admit it, but I swear I saw a pair of yellow eyes looking down on us from a tree across the camp site. When her head was buried in my chest talking about her loss, I glared at the eyes staring down at us. They immediately disappeared. The next day I found Inuyasha alone and said "I could mock you, but you've saved my skin to many times." He simply smiled and continued what he was doing.   
  
Ayame smiled at the human, how could some one so weak and frail bring her so much comfort? "Were you serious when you asked me to join you?" she asked her voice full of hope.   
  
"Of course, I would like it if you came with us. Besides you could get stronger and meet new people" I replied giving her a light squeeze.  
  
She responded to me by saying in a playful voice" Don't get frisky human or Ill-" She was cut off by my voice  
  
"Zane, my name is Zane." I said in a calm tone with a slight smile.  
  
She smiled back and laid her head onto my shoulder for a few more minuets. There was a slight pink tint on our faces. I could see it on hers but if she could see mine I don't know. After a while she got up and walked to her mat, her hips swaying with each step, next to the fire she had brought with her.  
  
She hadn't brought much from Koga's den. Only a sword, bed mat, and her amour.   
  
I simply yawned rather loudly, and found the sleeping bag Kagome had brought me from her time. As luck would have it, it was next to Ayame's.   
  
I had suspected Kagome telling Shippou to move it while we were talking but I had no proof   
  
END CHAPTER…..w00t this chapter owned HAHAHAH now it's of to my beta reader 


	5. And to think all this mess takes place o...

Ok all of my adoring fans (lets seeee, one two….three! an improvement!) I know it has taken a while but I'm back…school taekwondo and girls have all consumed my time for…quite a while now. But "Were back and ready to play" (muches thing HOW DO YOU SPELL IT!?! The thing that homer the poet wrote!) Hard as hell but I recommend it)

Trouble is….i can't remember what I was about to DO

Zane and Ayame were lying under a tree looking at the leaves through the branches, the light a shotgun pattern (random) of golden rays cascading over there bodies as they sighed with lack of entertainment.

"Gods, I'm bored. Bored bored BORED! Is there ANY thing on this fucking rock of an island to DO?!?" Zane groaned in frustration his mussels tensing in anger.

"Rock? Japan is the world, you've lived here how long?" Ayame said in an annoying tone, as an older friend would talk down as if they knew everything.

"Oh that's right, let's ignore the guy who lived to the friggen future!"

"Please, you're just all mad because you lost." Ayame said sticking her tough out and wagging her head like a child that had just won a bet.

_**Crack!**_

"What the HELL?!" Ayame shouted her voice filled with anger with an odd mix of hurt to it.

Zane simply sat there looking innocent with a broken stick in his hand, whistling the hymn song to a video game from his old time. Ayame's anger melted at the sight of his youthful face. Warmth spread over her and an electricity ran through her as though she had stabbed a light socket while high on pain killers (like good but not painful)

Zane knew he could do this at will, a talent he had discovered while he ….accidentally…saw her bathing and was caught at the wrong time. Though it had never once failed to save his ass when he truly needed it. But with bathing was too little to late to save him there. He had simply stuttered and said

"….uh...Uh pretty?"

Her face boiled with rage. An improvement he thought than the typical girly shriek followed by the tossing of objects. In truth he preferred tomboys.

"Leave…NOW unless you don't want to keep things that to my knowledge, males find necessary to have"

"Oh common, its nothing I haven't seen, or wouldn't like to see again (meaning he wants to see)." Zane then proceeded to wrap his arms around her hips, which were still glistening with the bath water along with the rest of her body….not that he was looking though, and drew her close. Her face was crimson, but she insisted it was from the heat of the bath water.

"..But uh...well…I don't really think."

"shhh just let me think. And-"

That, of coarse was the wrong answer. The mark lasted for days almost breaking Miroku's record of two weeks and two days.

"Thought of anything to do?" He inquired wistfully.

"Bug people?" she tossed out, flipping her hair over her shoulder. In just the way she knew he liked. She wasn't stupid and knew things about him.

"Why not? Let's go." He rose from the ground and dusted himself off and cracked his joints. He didn't know why, he had just always done it for no reason. But now every one who had thumbs was doing it usually following him.

As Ayame rose Zane slipped behind her causally. Now she had learned over time that Zane was not to be let out of sight, because it meant he was planning something…and it was almost never pleasant.

"And just wear are you going?" She inquired her voice full of doubt.

"Well, I was going to take a piss, care to join me?" He said with a laugh.

Zane had become incredibly sarcastic over time and would retaliate at every "Stupid" question that came his was…and many that weren't. No one seamed to mind, rather, most found it enjoyable how some one who was in the face of danger on an almost daily basses, could laugh and make jokes.

He never really got to finish that laugh. Ayame had her fist planted half way into his stomach before he could finish. Being completely unprepared for it he coughed and went down. He was almost never taken advantage of, and this, was no exception. He feigned sleep, a skill all Americans have, to the point wear his breathing almost stopped. Ayame was thoroughly freaked out by this and almost broke down thinking she had killed, or at least wounded her closest friend.

Remembering something he and Kagome had taught the group, she rolled him over and tilted his head back (if you cant tell by now its cpr…a classic love maker MWHAHAHA) and leaned close.

Zane, at this point had two choices; one, sit back and have a damn good time…and be beaten senseless later. Or two, open his eyes and try something romantic and be beaten anyways. He leaned to the latter, due to the fact that he…didn't like the group beatings…as they never ended with only one person injured.

However he waited until she was close….very close.

"Um, Ayame, I'm ok."

"Oh? Thank the gods." she breathed a sigh of relief. Zane then wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled his best smile right into her face, there would be no blushing and turning around this time he thought.

She smiled and leaned closer, determined not to let this human get the best of her. Zane had been expecting this and closed the remaining space between them…..

Na na na!!!!! who DIDN'T see that coming? Ok find out what happens next chapter! Maby some fighting?...lol R&R plz


	6. 6 Worth the wait

Hey any one whose still reading this glorified bump its been a year and sufficed to say my writing skills and proofreading abilities have increased 100 fold so um yeah, I decided to change every ones speech patterns to be less robotic, Inuyasha's are based of my old accent, Zane's are based of my self, and Kagomes and the other girls are like there male counterparts but more refined.

Enjoy

Lightning was a merely static compared to what Ayame felt running through her spine to the tips of her toes. It felt so real so natural so, so good! And due to her phenomenally increased senses that all demons have it was 100 fold to what he felt. And this was no peck from Grandma either! Zane, who had lost all rational thought but not his will to live and play another day, as males of his age often do, broke the kiss immediately,. Suffice to say "beet" would not have been an understatement. They both wanted to continue but were too embarrassed and over whelmed as it was. And too much of a good thing is a bad one, or so, they say.

After a minute a mumbling noise was heard, slicing the thick but pleasantly emotional silence neatly in twain. Both heads snapped to each other, hoping to see a smile on the other. But neither was to blame as the sound of hands slapping on mouths was heard again nearby.

Change in perspective

Nearby in the village Kagome and Inuyasha rested on their hill, it had become so after a while, it was wear they could relax with one another, all knew it and left it is while they were there. Even Miroku respected there unspoken bond with that spot of land. And today was a particularly perfect day for relaxing, warm, sunny but not bright, warm winds and festivals close enough to plan but not enough to get worked up over.

"Hey, Kagome wear is every one?" asked inuyasha lazing against a tree the tetsiga on the ground next to him.

Kagome simply made a noise without opening her mouth which conveyed a simple yet unmistakable message "I don't know but were not looking for them." The latter was probably added on as her head was resting very comfortable in Inuyasha's lap so she obviously didn't want to move.

"That aint what I meant, they've been gone a bit, you know how they get after a while, all mushy. Aint a strong battle plan, y'know?" he said one hand resting against her head, his thumb stroking her hair slowly as if time was on vacation.

As Kagome replied unwillingly at first but it picked up speed as she shifted her head to look up at the half demon. "Between them they have what it takes to go unsupervised, Ayame's grown in strength and skill this last year, and Zane can hold his own most of the time, besides he has what Americans call a silver tongue, not only does it give us free nights at inns but cheap food as well, and he's a year older than me, there fine Inuyasha"

Inuyasha didn't see the connection between and Zane's ability and a shiny metal, but the reference was not lost on him, "I know, tha's what's buggin me, it's obvious he likes her." He was, if you couldn't tell, quite proud of himself for noticing on his own.

And as all know, Inuyasha's bubbles of pride are few and far between, while over time he had mellowed and become more relaxed around all, especially Kagome in which physical contact no longer terrified him, he still had confidence problems. Kagome explained how his affection was returned, and that was the end of it, all was quiet and just hot enough to make it wear all you ever wanted was to lay on the grass and sleep the day away.

Change in perspective

The best way to describe what had occurred inside Miroku's head at that moment can only be summed accurately by a phrase not to be for many centuries "OH SNAP SON!" while this shock sent him for a loop his hand was upon shippou's mouth as if by instinct.

He got lucky.

And it was at this point he had a choice to make, did he A) stay and hope they didn't hear or B) run, run hard and run fast

Change in perspective

Stunned Zane and Ayame could still however communicate on that nearly telepathic level, it had happened quickly too quickly to be comprehensible to a normal person. Ayame jumped into a nearby tree and then with out even putting her weight on the branch plunged down, cutting off the culprits only escape. Zane caught her movement's trajectory and lashed out with a flurry of blows from his chucks. There reach drastically too short to be hit directly, the demonic aura enchanted to them could stun an enemy, although never a very strong one.

Change in perspective

It had all happened so fast, Miroku was about to choose option (B) but just as his legs flexed to stand a wave of force took out his knees, a shout of surprise escaping his lips, he quickly found himself in some type of judo move, his chest to the ground arms pinned at the shoulder blades, Ayame's foot on his spine his wrists in her strong hands. Shippou had not faired much better, the weak demonic energy that had not even registered on the flustered monk had overwhelmed the cub's scenes and he was now tied together by the chain of some very familiar weapons.

Change in perspective

"'Yame, what should we do with them?" asked Zane quizzically, as he kicked the Monk's staff gently (they were still friends after all) out of reach.

"I'm not quite…SURE!" at the last word she gave a small yank to Miroku' arms, a less than pleasant experience.

As Shippou regained his senses he began to reach for one of the pouches in his top, hoping to find something that he could escape with. He could feel none of his magic trinkets. Zane then began to pelt Shippou on the back with his little toys and leaves, making sure they bounced far enough away, "I've had enough of the bouncing ball routine, furthermore I thi-, I think I got it!" At once he took a long bit off rope the author conveniently placed nearby, and tied both of them together and used one of the charms Kagome had taught him. He only knew two or three and couldn't do those very well, but it was all in fun, so he silenced the both of them. The monk could easily ward off the spell with a few mental chants but he would stew in his punishment for a while.

Ayame was silent this whole time, mentally drifting back to the moment just shared. She liked it, a lot, and it felt natural and good, not like when she tricked Koga into kissing her in the past. She was about to relive it when she felt a small smack on the back lower part of her thigh, juuuuuust high enough to be a hint more than friendship. She looked down to see that Zane had already disposed of the culprits and she smiled.

With out speaking he climbed onto her back and they bounded away toward the village.

Christie on a cracker that was a long one, I hope yawl enjoyed, I wrote this because of one fan who reviewed.


End file.
